Kelly Gibbs, Guardian Angel Extraordinaire
by gibby101
Summary: Follow Kelly Gibbs as she gets her wings and watches out for her accidnet prone baby sister Kate. Sister fic to Daddy's Sweetest Gift. Read and Review Please!
1. A New Purpose

Hey Guys! This story just popped into my head while I was browsing around the NCIS fics and I couldn't help myself and _just_ had to post it. It may go longer than just a one shot, it may not. I kinda set up the possibility for this fic without even knowing it! I do that a lot….

I only own Kate Gibbs and anybody you don't recognize. I have a creative license and I'm not afraid to use it!

Oh, and a heads up, if you haven't read my other NCIS fic, Daddy's Sweetest Gift, I suggest reading it so you're not totally lost. I don't think it will be necessary, but I suggest it.

Without Further ado, here is Kelly Gibbs, Guardian Angel Extraordinaire

~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

**Camp Pendleton, California, April 1991**

Eight year old Kelly Gibbs was an Angel. Not just behavior wise, but a real Angel with wings. She and her Mom, Shannon, had been killed in a car accident that had also killed NIS Special Agent Tom Mott. Her mom had witnessed the murder of a United States Marine, identified the murderer to the police and NIS, and was under NIS protection. One day after Kelly's Mom had her baby, Kelly's baby sister Kate, on the way home from the hospital at Camp Pendleton in California, Tom Mott had been shot in his head, and the van carrying Kelly and Shannon had crashed, killing them upon impact.

Kelly didn't feel any different now that she was dead, she could talk to her dad as much as she wanted to, but he couldn't talk back to her. Gammy Gibbs was full of stories of when her dad was a little boy and Kelly spent most of her time floating between Gammy Gibbs's plane of Heaven, and watching her baby sister Kate at the hospital. Kate was now constantly surrounded by NIS Special Agents under the orders of one Mike Franks. Kelly liked him. He was gruff, but Kelly could tell that deep under all of his grumpiness there was a cuddly interior. Kate brought that out in him.

One day in particular Kelly was resting her chin in her hands and watching Baby Kate sleep in her basinet. Kate was beautiful with her ten little toes and fingers. Her hair was really light colored and Kelly thought her baby sister would be blond when she grew up. Kelly's own dark hair had once been blond when she was a little baby but it had darkened up as she had grown up. Her hair was still in the braids they had been in when she was alive, and Kelly felt a sharp tug on one of them. Kelly looked down in the direction of the tug, and saw that Kate was wide awake and gurgling.

"Hi, Kate," Kelly said smiling. "I don't think you can hear me, but I'm Kelly. You're big sister? We met a couple of times, but I'm not coming back to see you anymore. Neither is Mom. But Dad's here in the hospital, too. He should come and see you sometime soon. He's the bestest Daddy in the whole wide world, Kate. So you gotta listen to him when he tells you to do stuff, like eat your vegetables, even though peas are absolutely icky and you should try to drop them on the floor when he's not looking. Better yet! Try to get a puppy so you can feed them to the puppy and Daddy won't even notice."

Baby Kate just gurgled in response.

"I know that silly! It's up to you to get the puppy!" Kelly said with a sigh. "You need to beg and ask constantly. Ask for one for every Christmas, birthday, and Easter. Then you may get one. I wanted a St. Bernard and Mom wouldn't even let me ask Dad when he was home. So try to go with a smaller dog. Like a German Sheppard. Those are smaller than St. Bernards, but they're not too small."

Kate gurgled some more. "You know, being a big sister isn't so hard." Kelly told her baby sister. "All I gotta do right now is talk to you and keep you happy until Daddy can take you home to Virginia. That's on the other side of the country. We're in California cuz Mom wanted to follow Dad as far as she could before he had to ship out and you were born."

"Kelly." Kelly whirled around to see Shannon standing behind her.

"Hi, Mom." Kelly said sheepishly.

"What are you doing?" Shannon asked her older daughter.

"Telling Katie about Daddy and how she needs to beg him for a puppy." Kelly responded innocently. "Why?"

"You wouldn't be telling her your secret about the peas, would you?" Shannon asked curiously.

"Mom!" Kelly said in disbelief. "I would never try to corrupt my baby sister like that while she's so little and impressionable."

"Mmhhmmm." Shannon said. "Come on, Sweetie. It's time to go."

"Aww… Mom, do we have to?" Kelly whined. "I wanna watch Daddy and Katie meet."

Shannon smiled at her oldest. Kelly was already showing signs of becoming Kate's Guardian Angel. She had quickly learned that Guardian Angels needed to bond with their living counterpart both in life and death. Kelly had done both with her little sister, like Shannon had with Jethro. Shannon was in the process of being assigned to Jethro. She knew she would be busy watching out for him regardless of the job he took after he retired from the Corp.

Kelly would have the slightly easier job; she got to watch out for a month and a half old baby. "Fine." Shannon said after a moment of thought. "I'll be back in hour, and if your Dad hasn't come by to see Kate, then we have to go. Okay?"

Kelly nodded. "Okay, Mom. Thank you!" Kelly hugged her mother and Shannon shimmered away leaving Kelly and Kate together for a moment. Kate had fallen back asleep during the exchange between her mother and sister. Mike Franks slipped into Kate's little room and began to coo at the sleeping baby. Kelly giggled to herself and settled into an empty chair to watch over her baby sister.

Ten minutes later her Daddy came wheeling into the room. Kelly winced seeing her beloved Daddy in a wheel chair because he had hurt both of his legs in Kuwait, but Kelly was happy that Callen had helped him realize that he still had a family waiting for him in California.

"Hey, Probie!" Franks greeted his newest agent.

"Mike." Gibbs said as a nurse handed him Kate for the first time. "Hey Princess." He whispered.

Kate's eyes fluttered opened and enthralled her father with their depth and the intensity her young stare seemed to posses.

"Oh, Katie-kins," Gibbs whispered as he kissed her forehead, "You're gonna be a heart breaker."

Kate gurgled in response and snuggled into her father's warmth and fell asleep. Safe, for now, in the arms of her protector.

Gibbs smiled as her little body sought out the warmth his was giving off. "Oh, Princess." Gibbs said. "Your Big Sister Kelly was right." He said as he choked back tears. "You're a girl, and Kelly would have been the best big sister to you."

Jethro sighed and remembered the look of pure joy on Kelly's face when he and her mother had told her about the new baby. He jut hoped that one day he would see that look on Kate's face as he sat her down to tell her she would be a big sister as well.

Kelly watched and felt herself crying as she watched her father and sister. "I love you, Daddy." Kelly said firmly. "I love you and Mommy and Baby Kate more than anybody else in the whole world. I'm gonna keep Katie safe no matter what. Mommy told me about Guardian Angels and I wanna be Katie's. She's gonna need somebody watching her six. She's a Gibbs and we get into trouble Daddy. You know it, and I know it."

Jethro looked up and he could have sworn he saw Kelly sitting in a chair in the corner. While he was convinced his eyes were playing tricks on him because he was tired. Jethro was convinced that there was a pair of bright white angel wings starting to sprout from his eldest's back.

Kelly gasped as she felt her back ripple and she saw something white out of the corner of her eye. Her jaw dropped as she surveyed her new wings. Shannon appeared next to Kelly as Jethro placed Kate back in her crib and wheeled himself out of the room.

"Congratulations, Sweetie." Shannon said to her daughter.

"Huh?" Kelly asked confused. "Why do I have wings and you don't?"

"Because, Sweetie," Shannon said with a proud smile. "You're Kate's Guardian Angel as of right now."

"What's that mean?" Kelly asked confused.

"That means you're going to look out for your little sister and try to keep her safe to the best of you ability, and try to keep her out of harm's way." Shannon said proudly.

"Okay." Kelly said. "I just said that to Daddy and I got wings."

"That's all there is to being a Guardian Angel." Shannon said.

Kelly nodded. "Look out world!" She exclaimed. "Here comes Kelly Gibbs, Guardian Angel, Extraordinaire!"

~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

So review and let me know if I should post this as a longer story. It'll be Kelly's POV on some of the stuff I touch on in Daddy's Sweetest Gift, but there will be some original chapters as well.


	2. Rope Swings and Magic Wings

Don't own these characters, just Kate and Becky, and the ever helpful Robbie and Casey Gibson.

Please read and review.

This is Kelly's POV of the Daddy's Sweetest Gift chapter entitled "Rope Swings and ERs". This is based off of moment of stupidity I had this summer. Yay me! (I'm an honors student…not my brightest moment ever…)

And I've got a question for you guys. What was the name of the Emergency! episode Mark Harmon guest stared in? Virtual cookies and brownies to the peeps who review with their answers!

~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

Eternally eight year old Kelly Gibbs flexed her wings and did loop-do-loops over the rented boat her 'baby' sister was tanning on. Kate, Kelly's living sister, was eighteen now, and just a week and a half away from starting college. If Kelly was alive today, she would be twenty six years old and most likely finishing college. While Kate was planning on majoring in Elementary Education, Kelly had set her heart on being a doctor long before her demise. Now Kelly just settled for watching Emergency! reruns with her Dad and Kate when they put the DVDs in.

Kate, Tony DiNozzo, Abby Scuito, G Callen, and Kate's best friend Becky Taylor had rented the boat for the week while the Gibbs family and company was vacationing on Lake Ossipee in Ossipee, or was it Freedom, New Hampshire.

So far in the week they'd been on vacation, Kelly had stepped in to keep her little four year old half brother, Jay-Jay, out of poison ivy at least four times one day, she'd also redirected a couple of embers away from Kate at the campfires. The other night, Kelly had to hold off several deer to keep them from walking out into the road in front of the rented SUV. One of the bucks had escaped, and Jethro had just missed it.

Kelly was hoping and praying that the last two days of the vacation would be low key and she could enjoy the change of pace. To be honest, Kelly was actually relieved that her family had taken this vacation. Things were getting _pretty tense_ around Washington with Ziva gone. Kelly normally hung out with Tali David, Ziva's Guardian Angel, but Tali had just _disappeared_ one day. Normally when Ziva was in Tel Aviv or undercover Tali would pop up let Kelly know everything was alright and Kelly would somehow relay the message to the team. Not this time. Tali hadn't shown up since she had her older half brother Ari, a pretty decent guy in Kelly's opinion, relay that she and Ziva were going on a quote unquote 'Suicide Mission'. Ari had been incredibly grave upon delivering the news. He had scooped Kelly into a hug, whispered a phrase or two in Hebrew and Arabic before disappearing to help his mother and stepmother with something.

Kelly landed on the back of the boat and sighed as she watched Callen and Tony fight over the radio stations.

"You know, Kate," Kelly said to her sister, even though the living Gibbs girl couldn't hear her right now. The only time Kate could hear Kelly was when she was either asleep or in danger of some sort. "I really wish that Tony and Callen would stop fighting. I mean they're grownups! They've got jobs and cars and Callen had a girlfriend before her got shot! Look at them fight like a bunch of five year olds! I bet Jay-Jay would be better behaved right now!"

"Can I get an Amen?" Kelly whirled around startled and sighed when she saw it was her and Tali's best Angel friend, Carmen.

Carmen had been eleven when she had died from leukemia. Carmen's luscious, long, inky black hair fell down to her mid back and it went with her dark Latina skin. "What you doing?" Carmen asked Kelly as she folded her wings into her back. Carmen was just an Angel. Her wings, while as snowy white as Kelly and Tali's, were smaller and less showy.

"Ranting about my sister's choice in pseudo family members." Kelly replied with a sigh and a wince as Abby whacked Callen in his still fragile gut. "Where in H-E-Double Hockey Sticks is Callen's GA? They're seriously slacking." Kelly said to Carmen.

"I heard he's getting a new one." Carmen whispered. Gossip among the Guardian Angels, or Gas was not encouraged.

"How come?" Kelly whispered back.

"He got shot like six times in the chest on his mother's watch. That's why." Kelly and Carmen whirled around to see Tali David behind them looking a little worse for wear.

"TALI!" The girls squealed as Kate and Becky dove off the boat unknowingly soaking the three Angels on the boat.

"Where'd you go?" Kelly asked excitedly. "We gotta plant a little thought in Tony's head if Zee's alright."

"Somalia." Tali replied nervously. "I am afraid my sister is being held hostage by terrorist who have confused NCIS with the American version of Mossad."

"Some idiots confused the CIA with NCIS." Kelly said in shock.

Tali nodded grimly.

"Dumb asses." Carmen said with a sigh. "Have any of them been in the US?"

"The ring leader." Tali replied. "He came to the US for college and did not bother learning which Federal Agency does what. Now he has made the mistake of assuming the agency with the longer initials is the one with all of your country's secrets."

"Fun stuff." Kelly said as she felt the boat move underneath of her. "We flying or riding this one girls?"

"I vote for riding." Tali said as she inspected her drooping wings over her shoulder. "I just flew from Africa."

"I'm with Tali." Carmen said. "I haven't flown for almost a month."

"Car!" Kelly scolded. "If you ever wanna be a GA you gotta fly more often!"

Carmen rolled her eyes as the three girls sat down around Callen in the back of the boat as Kate gunned the engine and Tony almost fell on his behind. Tali had stepped in at the last second and helped save his dignity. While Ziva wasn't a big fan of Tony's antics, Tali was and was waiting for Tony to ask her sister out on a date.

~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

Kelly was now alone stretched out on the sun bed on the boat watching Kate, Becky, and that Danny boy on the rope swing. Abby and Callen had taken up residence in the bow of the speedboat, and Tony was in the captain's chair reading the manuscript for the latest Thom E Gemcity novel.

"Becky, Kate!" Callen called. "We need to head back to the camp now!"

Callen's voice had startled Kelly, and the girl found herself in the frigid river. Even though it was a very hot and humid August day, Kelly was convinced that there would be ice chunks floating down the river at any second. There weren't.

Kate and Becky groaned. "I'll go first." Becky said as she scampered up the tree to a platform that went straight down into the river. There was no rope access where Becky was and she jumped off of it and screamed "CANNON BALL!" before she hit the water. Becky's head popped up a few seconds later and she was laughing. "That was AMAZING!" she yelled back to Kate as she swam out of the way.

Kate laughed and eyed the tree Danny's friend Tim had swung out of earlier. She grabbed the rope as Tim handed it to her and slid the big knot into the sloop and climbed up the tree. When Kate reached the platform she felt the adrenaline pumping through her system. She was at the top of a tree and couldn't breathe, let alone stand up. Kate took a deep breath, adjusted her tankini top and gripped the rope in a death grip.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no!" Kelly said as she watched her sister adjust her grip on the rope. "This is not going to end well." Kelly bit her lip as she tried to think of what she could possibly do. "MOMMY!" She yelled out.

Shannon Gibbs shimmered into view at her daughter's call. "What is… OH MY GOD! CAITLIN ERICA GIBBS! What the hell does she think she's doing?" Shannon shrieked which caused her mother in law, Erica Gibbs to appear as well.

Abby had shrieked and Tony looked up from the book he was reading. Tony saw that Kate was sitting on the back platform griping the rope until her knuckles were white and she had her eyes closed. "Katie!" Tony yelled. "Get your but out of that tree now! Let go of that rope and climb down out of the tree."

"Listen to him!" Kelly commanded her little sister in her Guardian Angel voice. Most people registered these voices as the uneasy feeling they got before they did something stupid, like jumping out of a tree without holding the rope up high enough to impress a guy. Most of the time Kate acknowledged the feeling, but today, today Kate just brushed it off.

"I'm going to do this!" Kate yelled back to Tony. "I'm facing my bête noir!"

When Kate had brushed off the command her Guardian Angel had given, Kelly had reeled like Kate had physically slapped her across the face. Never in the eighteen years that Kelly had looked out for her sister had the younger woman thrown caution to the wind like she was doing now.

"We need to catch her now!" Shannon ordered to her elder child.

In a daze Kelly flew over the river and waited at the platform's edge with a bated breath to see how her sister would push off of the platform. Currently she was sitting and not holding the rope up high enough.

"Damn." Tony muttered as he slammed the book down. "Don't be an idiot!" He yelled back. "I know just as well as you do what happens when…" Tony trailed off as Kate pushed herself out of the tree. Kelly propelled herself forward as Shannon appeared and steadied Kate's neck as Kelly quickly lowered the ground a few feet for a moment or two with some magic and just as quickly returned the river bank to its normal height as Abby let out a blood curdling shriek as Kate was dragged into the water.

Kelly, Shannon and Nana Erica, or as Kate and Jay-Jay called her, Gammy Gibbs, let out the breaths they had held as Kate dropped into the river and Tony dove in after the girl.

"You did good sweetie." Shannon told Kelly and pulled her girl into a hug. "If it had been me, I think the best case scenario would be a broken tibia."

Kelly shook her head. "I couldn't let her break another bone, Mama. You saw how miserable she was when she broke her wrist skating in the sixth grade."

Shannon smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead as they flew over to the boat and Gammy Gibbs shimmered out, seeing as she wasn't needed at the moment.

"That was incredibly stupid!" Abby shrieked at Kate. Kelly had to agree as she took in the damage to her sister's legs. Due to her quick thinking and her ahem, 'mad skills', with magic, Kate would have no broken bones in her legs. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I don't know." Kate sobbed. "My legs hurt so much, Abby! I want my Daddy."

"Oh, Kate." Abby said as her angry demeanor crumbled. "Don't cry! I'm not really mad at you; I'm just surprised that you thought you needed to sink to that kind of shallow low to impress a guy!"

"How did you know I was showing off?" Kate asked through her tears as Abby stroked her hair.

"Like it wasn't totally obvious to everybody at the rope swing." Kelly said to her sister. "Why didn't you listen to me?"

"Because, Silly," Abby said affectionately. "You'd never try to conquer your fear of heights like that on your own."

Kate just started to cry harder. "I screwed up Abby; Daddy's going to kill me."

"No he's not." Kelly said. "I didn't just save your neck to have Daddy chew your head off, Katie."

"No he's not." Callen unknowingly echoed Kelly. "He's going to whisk you and your mom to the ER, worry about you for a few hours. Guilt trips you and tells you that you're beautiful and that if you have to do something stupid to impress a guy then he's not worth it."

"How do you know that?" Kate asked and winced as they hit a big wave. Kelly used her magic again to try to soften the blow for Kate. It was a little slow on the uptake now that Kelly had almost drained her magic out for the day.

"Sorry, Kate." Tony yelled over the wind as he heard the whimper.

"Because," Callen yelled. "It's what I'd do if I was Gibbs."

Kate nodded. "You guys think an awful lot alike."

"To the point it's scary." Abby finished for Kate as she cradled the younger woman's head in her lap.

"Abby's right you know," Kelly told Kate as she stroked her sister's head. "If I hadn't known any better, I would think that Callen's our older brother for real." Kelly paused for a moment before adding, "He isn't you know. I double and triple checked. I would so totally love an older brother. Now I get why you've got Tony, Callen and Tim at your beck and call."

Kelly hovered over her sister as Becky ran off crying for help as Tony carried Kate off of the dock and up the stairs to the EMTs camp site. Kelly couldn't have been more surprised that there was an EMT right there at the top of the hill. "That's one point to 'Sheer Dumb Luck' to the three points that 'Kelly's Mad Skills' has." Kelly said to nobody.

Kate seemed to pause in her crying and Kelly could have sworn her little sister giggled.

Becky came sprinting back down the road from their rental with Jethro trailing behind her.

"Daddy!" Kate sobbed when he took her hand from Tony's. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking and I…I…"

"Did something stupid." Jethro finished for her and kissed her forehead. "You're going to be okay, Princess. I promise."

Kate sniffled. "How bad to my legs look Mr.…"

"Call me, Robbie." Rob said. "Everybody does. I don't think you broke them, but you might want to head up to North Conway to be sure. I'll go print out some directions to the hospital for you, and you can take her up there for x-rays."

"Thank you, Robbie." Jethro said as he looked at Kate. "Tony, do you think you and Callen can get her back to our place so she can change before we leave?"

"We'll give it a shot, Dad." Callen replied as he looked at Tony. "You're carrying her, DiNozzo."

"Why me?" Tony asked as he scooped up Kate bridal style yet again. "You need to lay off the late night snack runs, Squirt."

Kate giggled and snuggled her head against Tony as she tried to stop crying. Kelly gave Tony some of her energy to carry Kate back up to the rental units. She couldn't tell if Tony had been joking about Kate's weight or not. Either way Kelly was going to play it safe. Her baby sister wasn't going to get hurt again today.

"Which one of us got shot five times in the chest in May and almost died?" Callen asked Tony as they disappeared down the road toward the grouping of rental park model units with Abby trailing behind them.

Kelly rolled her eyes at the comment. She had tried to watch out for Callen that day, but Kate had needed her more in DC. Kelly had pulled double duty with Callen and Kate without anybody knowing for close to three years. After this latest close call with Callen somebody from the GAs had taken a look at who was watching out for the Federal Agent. When the GA in charge of the file review saw that Callen's mother had just abandoned her son yet again, his mother's status as a GA had been revoked and he had been assigned a new Guardian Angel that did half the work Kelly did while she watched her sister.

The sad thing was, that Kelly and Shannon pulled the most hours out of all of the GAs. Due to their assigned people's choice of lifestyles and areas they liked to hang out at, aka NCIS headquarters and the Hoover building. But Kelly didn't mind putting the veteran GAs to shame; in fact she enjoyed showing adults that an eight year old could do a better job than they could.

"You're just playing it up now for the ladies." Tony said to Callen teasingly.

"Damn." Callen said as he leaned over to an upset Becky. "He's on to me!"

"I really f…" Kate said as one of Callen's hands quickly moved over to her mouth. She glared at him and the older man didn't back down under her gaze.

"You really want to finish that sentence?" Callen asked her. "You messed up, big whoop. It happens to everybody at least once in their lives. Tony screws up on a monthly basis."

"Daily." Kate corrected. Her mouth was still muffled so it sounded more like "Daaaaayyyyllyyyy."

"Hey!" Tony protested.

"You get what I'm saying?" Callen asked Kate.

Kate nodded and smirked evilly before she licked the palm of Callen's hand.

"DISGUSTING!" Callen shouted as he wiped his hand on his tee shirt. "You need a new way of getting me to move my hand."

Kelly giggled as Jenny flew out of the park model with Jay-Jay at her heals.

"Kate!" Jenny screamed. "Are you okay, Honey?"

"I've been better." Kate said. "I swung out of a tree to impress a guy and had a rather intimate meeting with the river bank."

Jay-Jay looked at his sister's bleeding legs and the ice packs and said "Katie has a big boo-boo."

Kate nodded. "It's a very big boo-boo."

"How come?" Jay-Jay asked as he stuck his fingers in his mouth.

"Kate did something that wasn't too smart, Munchkin." Callen said as he scooped the little boy up.

"What did she do?" Jay-Jay asked curiously.

"I jumped out of a tree." Kate said as Tony placed her in the passenger's seat to the rented Suburban. "Are you guys coming with us to the hospital or staying here?" Kate asked between sniffles as Becky came out of the camper with some dry clothes for Kate to change into.

"Coming with you." Jenny said. "Let me get my purse." Jenny disappeared into the camper followed by Abby.

Fifteen minutes later they were on their way to the hospital in North Conway.

~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

Forty five minutes, one slightly awkward bathroom break involving parts of a cooler, piles of paperwork and the beginnings of a Red Sox game later the Gibbs family sat in the waiting room of the hospital in North Conway. Kate was in a wheelchair reading _The Book Thief_ with her legs stretched out on a chair in front of her. Abby and Jay-Jay were in a corner playing quietly. Well, Jay-Jay thought he was playing, Abby was teaching the four year old sign language so they could communicate without speaking in the future. Jenny and Jethro were on either side of Kate. Jethro would occasionally rub Kate's back assuring her that neither one of her parents were angry, they were just concerned. Tony, Becky, and Callen had left the hospital to get food for everyone, and had mentioned getting Car Side to Go from the Applebee's back in town.

Kelly sat in an unoccupied chair watching Jay-Jay and Abby. "You know, Jay-Jay," Kelly said to her younger half brother. The four and a half year old was very in tune with the supernatural aspect of the Guardian Angels and sometimes had long winded babbling conversations with Kelly. "Kate's gonna be okay so you don't need to worry."

Abby stood up at that moment and ruffled Jay-Jay's hair. "You stay here little guy," Abby told him. "I'm going to the bathroom and I'll be right back."

"Otay.' Jay-Jay said as he picked up the little kids books in the corner where they sat.

Abby pointed at Jay-Jay so the reception lady could keep an eye on him for a few moments. There was nobody else in the waiting room, Kate had just been called in.

"Weally?" Jay-Jay asked Kelly now that he was sure nobody was really watching him.

"Yup." Kelly said as she made herself visible to the little boy. "She's gonna be just fine."

"How you know that?" Jay-Jay demanded.

"I know so." Kelly said proudly. "I know only because I saved her myself."

"Otay." Jay-Jay said happily as Kelly began to dissolve in front of him. The fact that Kelly was saying Kate would be fine was good enough for him.

"I'm back." Abby said to Jay-Jay as she scooped him up. "Did you miss me?"

Jay-Jay squealed happily and nodded. "Let's play airplane!" He said hopefully.

"Airplane?" Abby asked. "You sure you want to play with me?"

Jay-Jay nodded happily.

"I thought you only played with Kate." Abby said confused.

"Kate got hurted." Jay-Jay said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "She can't play until she can walk."

"How do you know she's gonna be able to walk again?" Abby asked the little boy.

Jay-Jay smiled up at the Goth as he saw Kelly's wings shimmer in the Emergency Room lights. "An angel told me."

"An angel told you." Abby repeated.

"Yup." Jay-Jay said happily.

"I like that one, Jay-Jay." Abby said as she laid the boy on her arms, stomach down to play a rousing game of airplane in the waiting room. "Washington-Dulles this is Air Force One requesting permission to land." Abby said as she dropped her voice down an octave.

"Permission granted!" Jay-Jay squealed happily as he stuck his arms out in front of him. "We're coming in for a landing!"

Kelly smiled as she watched her family play in the waiting room and felt the pull to go back to Heaven. She stopped fighting it with a smile on her face, fully knowing that her family was safe, at least for now.

~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

That's the end of chapter two! Yay! If you want to know how Kate is, go check out Daddy's Sweetest Gift. Now click on the little green button and let me know how you liked it!


End file.
